Travesura de media tarde
by laynad3
Summary: ¿Que consecuencias puede tener una broma para la salud mental de Yuuri?... Creo que Wolfram puede saber más al respecto. Yaoi. One Shot.


**Travesura de media tarde**

.

.

No sé cómo se me ocurrió semejante historia. Fue algo así como un momento de inspiración de otro mundo. Al principio intente ser algo cómica, pero no se me da, así que terminé siendo exagerada, tanto como me gusta. Espero que les guste. Acepto críticas. Saludos.

**Pareja:** Wolfram x Yuuri

**Advertencias:** insinuaciones Yaoi.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de **Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi**, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Saben que puede ser tan malo como hacer enojar a tu prometido?_

Que sea un mazoku controlador del elemento fuego y que entre los defectos posibles que pudieran corresponderle, fuera un mal humorado _**apasionado**_.

No es como si siempre asistiera comprobando su mal carácter, sin embargo, estaba seguro que sufría de algún tipo de karma. Estaba siendo castigado por siglos de sus desvergonzados pecados.

_¿Qué podía alegar a su favor?_

Clemencia, y un ataúd lo suficientemente blindado para protegerlo de los posibles ataques terroristas que su prometido quisiera propinarle en venganza, luego de su muerte.

Porque si de algo estaba convencido, es que su vida actual no alcanzaría para satisfacer la ira del rubio ojiverde. No señores. Él se encargaría de darle un nuevo sentido a la palabra _**retribución**_.

-Detente ahí mismo, Yuuri –gruño un feroz mazoku mientras perseguía a un pelinegro asustadizo.

Ni siquiera lo volteó a mirar. Sería suicidio intentar conciliar una tregua en semejante estado. Primero tendría que cortarse las venas y morir desangrado, tal vez así lograría llamar su atención.

Huyó rápido, ahora su profesor de deportes estaría orgulloso por sus perfectos tiempos en atletismo durante una competencia. Y si alguien negaba que eso fuera una auténtica prueba de talentos, tendría que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta que el 27 Maoh de Shin Mokoku, definitivamente era un genio para escapar victorioso del tercer hijo Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Una cualidad única, si lo ponía en palabras de Gunter.

Jadeó en busca de aire y se agazapó en oscuro rincón con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, el ritmo cardiaco aumentado y un posible daño cerebral por la contusión propinada por el rubio.

Un _**doloroso descuido**_, sonrió socarronamente el pelinegro recordando sus últimos 60 segundos de su intrépida vida.

_Momento. _

Empapado hasta los calzoncillos y con la posible premisa de un futuro resfriado, contempló los rastros de agua que lo había seguido hasta su escondite.

_Mierda._

Maldijo mentalmente por su _**segundo**_ descuido del día.

Ahora entendía la importancia de una formación excelente en la escuela. Ser un bueno para nada y dejar perder su potencial mental no sonaba tan malo como en ese preciso instante. Si su inteligencia fuera un poco más desarrollada, no tanto como la de un nerd en medio de una habitación llena de libros, sabría cuál sería el paso más adecuado para evadir su pronto castigo.

Si supiera de mecánica y electrónica podría diseñar y construir una nave lo suficientemente potente para ir a un planeta desconocido, conocer marcianitos con buena personalidad y fundar su hogar y tal vez casarse… Uh, mejor borraba lo último. O si fuera una chica súper poderosa volaría hasta Saltadilla para defenderla de los ultra-villanos como Mojo Jojo, la banda Ameba o la Banda Gangrena… hasta su madre se reiría de él, era ridículo. O tal vez, si fuera un misionero podría marcharse a un lugar desolado de África, con una tribu de indios nativos, enseñar buenos conceptos religiosos y pensar en establecer allí, comiendo extraños alimentos, padeciendo las inclemencias del clima y con una circuncisión como símbolo de su semilla fértil para procrear, o algo así. Mejor lo olvidaba.

Su lado creativo estaba falto de práctica, ni para eso era bueno. Suspiró sonoramente y desechó cualquier idea de escapar al extranjero.

-¡Te encontré! –gritó victoriosa una chica de 16 años, largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes reluciendo de alegría. La miró de arriba abajo.

Yuuri quedó en shock, luego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡Estás viva! –gritó con entusiasmo mientras se abalanzaba contra su amiga.

-¡Wolfram-sama! –le escuchó llamar. Busco su mirada tratando de buscar en donde estaba la broma de todo eso. Pero en su rostro lleno de alegría no había rastros de maldad, era una cara limpia e inocente.

-Con que aquí estabas –escuchó a sus espaldas. Se congeló. La chica, llamada Kaouri, abandonó sus brazos para correr hacia el enemigo. La observó detenerse con elegancia mientras sonrojada como un tomate tartamudeaba el nombre de su prometido.

Y lo _**entendió**_ todo.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Kaouri-san. –le felicitó Wolfram a la par que tomaba una de las manos de la joven y la besaba con cariño. Sólo bastó aquel acto para que se derritiera a los pies del noble.

-Eres un… -siseó con enojo.

La sonrisa traviesa se mal formó en una maliciosa. Y entonces como si la gloria divina le permitiera ver el futuro, se atragantó con sus palabras y se limitó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás. Tenía que alejarse. Estaba loco para darse por vencido, eso sería dejar su trasero como trofeo de aquel pervertido _**anciano**_. O sí, porque Wolfram podía ser un mazoku, un noble de la familia más poderosa o un valiente saldado, pero todo se traducía en pederasta. Ochenta años podía valer nada allí pero en Japón…

-No está bien visto en la sociedad moderna que un hombre mayor intente acostarse con un niño como yo –gritó con todos sus pulmones y emprendió la ruta de huida –Eres un ancianooo –reverberó a la distancia.

Y corrió como un maldito maniático. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

_¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante idiotez?_

Mala suerte, si eso era, desde que su mejor amiga tocó el timbre de su casa, la jornada de estudio fracasó, la torpeza con la que le había derramado su bebida sobre sus pantalones, el nerviosismo de tener que verse ayudado por una mujer en el baño con sus partes bajas, el resbalón desde un ángulo casi imposible y la caída desde tres metros de distancia a una bañera que nadie había utilizado en las siguientes horas y que concidencialmente estaba llena; la caída de los dos enredados al agua y la misteriosa llegada a Shin Makoku, con medio público lanzando barras de bienvenida –como si _alguien_ les hubiera avisado de su llegada-, y la confrontación cara a cara con su prometido quién mirada fijamente a su amiga clavada casi sobre su ingle. Ese había sido su _**primer **_descuido del día.

_**Infidelidad **_estaba pintada en su sucia frente.

No es como si él siempre asistiera comprobando el mal carácter de su prometido, sin embargo, estaba seguro que sufría de algún tipo de karma. Estaba siendo castigado por siglos de sus desvergonzados pecados.

O tal vez…

-¡Maldito seas, _Shinou_!

.

.

.

Unas carcajadas estallaron a lado y lado del ojiverde quien solo atinó a levantar el ceño, pronto, las palabras cobraron mayor claridad y un tic en el ojo derecho reveló su imponente furia. Anissina, Murata y Conrad, quienes presenciaron todo no podía parar de reírse, Gunter y Kaouri se desangraban en el piso por la repentina hemorragia nasal, y Gwendal sólo arrugó más la frente.

-Este tipo… me las va a pagar –amenazó el rubio haciendo chirrear sus dientes –Y tú… -miró al misterioso hombre que sonreía complacido, los ojos azules brillaron con emoción.

_Creo que Yuuri no sabe que a una dama y a un mazoku __**narcisista**__ no se les debe criticar la edad –_fraseó casi a punto de explotar en carcajadas y luego, desapareció.

Wólfram ni se inmutó. _¿Quién diablos se creía Yuuri para compararlo con un anciano?_

-Jum, si supiera la edad de Gwendal… -susurró para sí mismo ignorando el aura asesina que provenía de su derecha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

Ya saben lo que es una travesura para nada inocente, pero creo que para Shinou valió la pena, ne?


End file.
